Maboroshi
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Secrets that are not your own are the hardest to keep. The King will rise and when he does, nothing will stand in his way of his goal. Bow your heads and kneel before he who rules over the moon.
1. To You, My Beloved

Chapter 1: To You, My Beloved

Kudou Shinichi was a firm believer in the science of things. Ghosts weren't real and vampires didn't exist. Well, until they did exist.

He felt as though he should have had some inclination as to why he had been put into the kind of situation where he needed to be scared for his life, not that it hadn't happened before, but at least in previous versions of the scenario he would have been killed by a mortal being. It seemed by this point he had to admit that he was wrong.

As of the moment, he was still Edogawa Conan but in a few moments he would only Edogawa Corpse. He wanted to laugh at his own pathetic, internal joke but as he stared at this person, this thing, that stared back at him, with glowing eyes and sharp fangs bared at him, he didn't want to do much of anything then.

He had remembered vividly that he was walking on the street alongside his friends and suddenly he wasn't. It wasn't unnatural that he had been kidnapped, children get kidnapped all the time but it was unnatural that no one saw it happen. He was more than positive that had he been moving at a normal speed, people would have saw him get taken and done something about but here he was, probably on the verge of death and no one knew. No one would know.

He wasn't scared per se because who needs to be afraid of death? He was, however, curious and a bit apprehensive of what could happen next.

Finally, after many minutes of staring, on his part, and aggressive growling, on his kidnapper's part, he willed himself to speak.

"What do you want with me?" He hadn't expected his voice to crack or for the sound to reverberate around the dank and musty room they were in but it got a reaction anyway.

"I'm holding you." The growled ceased and the man grunted out an intelligible sentence.

"Obviously," Conan pulled at his wrists which were handcuffed to a pole.

He didn't want to know what was caked on the floor of this place but he tried not to think about it. He had to try to get away.

"You're, uh, um," the words didn't just stumble out of his mouth like he wanted them to but he did get a small gleam of a shiny grin.

"A vampire?" The man added helpfully.

"Not going to bite me?" He bit his tongue and reprimanded himself for possibly edging the man on.

"Do you want me to bite you?" It wasn't the best of conversations he could have had but he needed some leverage to figure out what was going on.

"I would prefer if you stayed where you are," Conan snorted, "just so that there's no blurred lines here."

The man barked out a laugh and Conan flinched as the sound echoed in the quiet room. "Trust me kid, I'm only doing my job."

"Your job huh? Someone must really hate you to put you on babysitting duty."

"Yeah well, it's only until the boss gets here." Conan internally cheered as he finally got something from the man.

"The boss?" He spoke quietly in his childlike voice, "is he a vampire too?"

"Don't play coy with me, Kudou Shinichi," the vampire responded easily, "your innocence won't work here."

Conan's breath hitched as he stared at this monster in the form of a man. "Yes, it frightens you doesn't it? The fact that I know your secret terrifies you. I can smell your fear, hear it vibrating in your blood."

The animalistic growl tinted his voice once again and Conan shivered. Who were these people? Who had him and how did they know his secret?

"Who are you people?" Conan asked quietly.

"Us? We are-"

"Hyena." A darker voice echoed in the room and Conan saw the light on an open door. When did the door open? "A word."

His conversationalist friend pushed away from the wall and walked over to the door Conan could barely see as he looked over his shoulder to see the two men speaking in hushed, almost silent voices.

Suddenly, the door closed and he was alone. The room was darker now that he didn't have an object to focus on and it made him uneasy. He tried to pull at his restraints but they rubbed his wrists raw.

He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe a nap would pass the time closer to his death.

It had been two days or maybe more since he had been chained to the pole in the middle of the dark room. The only light he saw was the light that shined when the door opened and that light had only come four times since he'd been left alone there. They brought him water in those times and he had yet to see any food. His stomach had finally stopped growling and the nausea that accompanied it had stopped as well.

He winced as the light entered the room even though he wasn't directly facing it. They had cuffed him smartly and he couldn't rotate around the pole unless he wanted a broken arm. He stopped looking over his shoulder every time the door opened because of that and it made his head hurt every time he saw light.

He felt the familiar glass beaker pressed to his lips and he accepted the lukewarm water into his mouth. It was water and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. His lips were chapped and had cracked, and his throat had long since dried out. He knew it would be fruitless to try and yell and scream because all the sound did was echo around the room and make his head hurt.

The water alleviated some of the pain his dry throat caused but it was gone before he could really get anything from it. The person who gave him the water left quickly and he was left in the dark again.

He told himself that he would die from this eventually, he wouldn't suffer anymore and he repeated that mantra to himself over and over, even after he got another beaker of water and finally a small piece of stale bread. The sixth time he had been brought water, the girl who gave it to him told him quietly that it was the third full day after he had been brought in, and the police were on a nationwide search for him. It made him smile a bit despite the pain in his lips. At least he hadn't been forgotten and he wasn't being abandoned.

He found out on his own that they came to give him water twice a day, which could only mean that they didn't want him dead, yet, just weak mostly likely so that he couldn't fight back. He severely regretted eating the stale bread as his hunger pains returned and he felt close to throwing up each time they came.

He had only just fallen under the surface of unconsciousness when the light came on the room. He grunted as the rays of artificial light hit his sensitive retinas. The tears welled in his eyes involuntarily as the moisture tried to alleviate some of the pain.

He heard no other noise than the sound of approaching footsteps. Someone stopped in front of him and the coppery scent he had become so accustom to filtered to his senses and he scrunched his nose.

"Like a shark, you can smell my most recent kill." The voice was condescending and irritating and he tried to blink an eye open but he was still blinded, "does it bother you, little detective?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Not what, but who." Laughter. "I want you to sit here and look pretty until a certain someone comes looking for you."

He felt pressure on his arm and he cursed as the knife slid across his skin. It wasn't a shallow nick either, he felt the blood run down his skin. The slice was deep and the pain throbbed up and down his arm.

"Open the window," the voice commanded, "we can't have the others going wild in here."

"The boy?"

"He's not going anywhere. If Kaitou KID comes through the window, he won't get very far."

Conan flinched when he heard the thief's name. He had something to do with this?

The light went off and he heard the door shut. The tears slid down his face from trying to moisturize his dry eyes and figured he didn't have near enough water in his body to be crying.

Without the light searing his eyeballs, he peeked through wet eyelashes as he felt a light breeze. The moon was shining through the wide open window and it made him think of the thief. His head hurt as his brain tried to reconfigure after the difference in light. He couldn't get a good look at his arm because of the dark spots and the pain that accompanied every movement.

He closed his eyes again and sighed. He was in this mess because of Kaitou Kid? He would hurt the thief severely if he ever saw him again. He chuckled lightly. If was suddenly a powerful word.

His mind began to think up some logical answer to the question at hand. He had nothing to do with thief and he only attended heists every once in a while so what reason did they have for kidnapping him? He winced at the pain in his arm. The bleeding hadn't stopped but it wasn't gushing anymore. The smell was overpowering and the feeling of dried blood was even more uncomfortable. He looked to the window again. Tonight was a full moon, he remembered, if he really had been there for three days. The heist was tonight, the target was-

He tisked when he couldn't focus on the moonlight anymore. The target was some sapphire, he remembered reading about it right before he was taken. He chuckled dryly, the kids were probably so worried. He closed his eyes and his head bobbed as he tried to stay awake. He hoped that he wasn't dead from blood loss before he woke up.

A loud thud woke him up. He blinked and tried to focus. His arm was throbbing and he felt extremely nauseous. He looked up and met with lifeless eyes, a pool of blood surrounding the body. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing and stared until his brain caught up with his eyes. He subconsciously began to analyze the body. Decapitation, dismemberment, deep scratches, this person was killed by an animal. He looked further and there were more bodies. An intelligent animal. A monster.

He heard another thud before white shoes speckled with red stepped in his line of vision. He followed the trail of white and red all the way to scarlet irises and messy hair. The monocle was gone as well as the top hat but Conan recognized him instantly. He chuckled halfheartedly and dropped his eyes.

"Copying my face again, KID?"

Kaito knelt to his level and frowned at the sight. Conan's arm had been clawed open from the shoulder to his wrist and the and the anticoagulant had set in and prevented it from clotting.

He tried to restrain himself at the puddle of blood but the sweet, virgin blood of his beloved called out to him. It didn't help that he was covered in the blood of the filth he had just exterminated. His true target was still nowhere to be found but he felt like he didn't have any time to waste.

He put on a smile and touched Conan's cheek, "Meitantei, what have they done to you?"

"Hmm..." Conan's head dropped again and Kaito sighed. He crushed the chains that held the boy detective to the drainage pipe. He took Conan into his arms and went to the window.

He touched his earpiece, "Jii-chan, I'm coming down."

He intended to jump when he heard the gunshot. He grunted when the bullet entered his left shoulder and another grazed his right side. He tisked as he felt the burn spread through the wound.

"How nice of you to join us, KID."

Kaito put on a grin and turned to face the intruder. "Snake, it's been a while."

"I knew it would be a matter of time before you came to save the boy."

"Of course, he is mine." Kaito smirked, "it was your mistake to take him and I will kill you for what you have done to him."

"I should have killed the boy when I had the chance. Then you would have no chance at survival." Snake pointed his gun at Conan.

"Then it is you who has no chance at survival." Kaito threw a smoke bomb and disappeared out of the window.

"I will go after him, sir." Snake shook his head at his subordinate.

"No, we will have our chance."

Kaito entered the car and laid Conan on the seat, "drive."

"Yes, Young Master."


	2. Aftermath

Maboroshi  
Aftermath

* * *

It was raining outside. The heist went off without a hitch and although he stole two gems, only one was the one he was looking for.

Kaito winced as the bullet was extracted from his shoulder. Jii pushed gauze on the bleeding wound and his waist had already been patched. "The blood bullets are hindering your healing factor, you'll need to take blood soon."

Blood Bullet n. A bullet of condensed blood that is used in the harming and killing of vampires. They were made by vampires for vampires. Once a Blood Bullet touches the skin of a vampire, it will immediately hinder healing and reduce strength. If a Bullet Bullet becomes embedded under the skin, it will begin to poison the vampire and eat away at the flesh, therefore, should be removed as quickly as possible.

"Thank you Jii-chan," Kaito nodded as the old man finished patching him up. He looked over at the child unconscious in the bed of a guest room. Jii cleaned up the blood and gauze and left his young master alone. Kaito pulled his chair over to the bed and patted Conan's hair. When did this attraction happen?

He remembered when their eyes met, although from far away, during his clock tower heist. He felt it, the rush of emotion one feels when instinct chooses its intended mate. When the disappearance of Kudou Shinichi reached his ears, he wanted to abandon it all and go search for him but then Edogawa Conan showed up.

He remembered the clean scent of the forest surrounding his senses and he thought that maybe this was their first time meeting face to face. He felt like a moth to a flame in being so close and he had never felt like such a prisoner to his desires. His instinct called out to him to claim what was his and his body felt the intense pull from sweet scent of the virgin blood of his beloved.

He bit his lip and took in the deep scent of the blood that welled up. He couldn't think about it.

He laid his hand on Conan's head and rubbed his hair. "Wake up Tantei-kun."

He watched blue eyes open and he put on a smile as those eyes slowly focused on him. Horror filled Conan's face and he sat up as his sleep-deprived mind tried to make sense of the image in front of him.

Kaito's senses picked up on the reminding scent of blood and clicked his tongue. He hadn't cleaned his face or changed his shirt and that he was still covered in blood. He stood up and went into the adjacent bathroom and took a flannel to his face and chest after he removed his shirt and washed off all the blood. There was still blood caked in his hair but that could be dealt with later.

He went back into the room expecting the little detective to be long gone but he was still in the same place on the bed.

"Not going to run away, Tantei-kun?" Kaito questioned as he resumed his seat next to the bed.

Conan was quiet for a long period before he answered, "should I run away? Are you going to chase after me? Kill me?"

Kaito chuckled, "why would I go through the trouble of saving you if I wanted to kill you? Chase after you, I might, but it's likely you wouldn't get far in your state."

"What do you want with me, KID?" Conan questioned, "and why are you still copying my face?"

"So many questions, little detective, which one do I answer first?"

"Where am I?" Conan started.

"At my home in Ekoda," Kaito responded.

Conan seemed confused, "why?"

"Would you have liked me to leave you in the warehouse?" Kaito inquired.

Conan went silent and winced as he shifted his arm. Kaito sighed, "try not to move around much. Your arm was pretty beat up and you're weak due to dehydration. Here is water and a pain killer. It's strong so you should only need one in your tiny body and hopefully, it won't kill you."

Conan stared at Kaito long and hard before he cast a side glance at the pill and glass of water.

"I'm sorry, it was a joke. I'm sure that if you could survive a poison that shrinks your body, the painkiller will be a piece of cake."

Conan shivered, "...you know?"

"Well," Kaito started, "it would just be terrible if my enemies knew everything about my favorite detective and I did not."

Conan tipped back the pill and water and set the glass down.

"I would suggest you eat a bit as well," Kaito handed over a pack of crackers, "not too much, so you don't get sick, but enough so that you don't get sick. Those painkillers are terrible on an empty stomach and you've been starved for the last few days haven't you?"

"I am not a child, I can take care of myself," Conan snorted as he took the crackers.

Kaito chuckled at his ward's irony, "yes, I suppose you aren't." He stood and winced at his own injury. "Don't do anything stupid like try to leave in the middle of the night. I promise you won't get far."

Kaito got as far as the door before Conan's voice piped up again, still far too mature for the body it was in. "Since you're keeping me captive, what should I call you?"

Kaito smirked as he tossed a magically conjured red rose on the bed at the little detective's feet, "Kuroba Kaito, magician, at your service."

Kaito winced as his arm twinged at a wrong movement of his body. Blood bullets sucked. He inhaled sharply as he willed his wounds to heal faster. He didn't want to siphon blood from any random person and it would be months before his mother returned.

He sighed as he rolled his pencil across his desk dejectedly. He couldn't take blood from his cute not lover back home because he was still injured and his child body wouldn't be able to handle the stress.

"Oi, Bakaito," he cast a side glance to Aoko and sighed again. "What's the matter with you Bakaito? You've sighed more in the last twenty minutes than you have in your entire life."

Kaito stood and leaned on her desk, "Ahouko."

An immediate blush rose to her face as he leaned in close, "w-what?"

A lecherous grin rose to his lips, "pale blue, I see."

A look of confusion crossed her face before the blush came back full force. She lashed out with her fist and he dodged it with laughter. "And just when I was actually worried that something was wrong. Baka Bakaito!"

Kaito cackled as she swung at him with a mop and he flipped over desks to dodge. His classmates just sighed at his antics until he used his bad arm accidentally and went crashing after it gave out on him.

The classroom went completely silent as he laid still on the floor and Kaito winced as his wound opened back up.

"Kaito?" Aoko called as Kaito gripped his arm. He could smell the blood as it soaked through his bandages and he subconsciously reached up to stop the bleeding.

He noticed everyone staring at him in shock and stood up slowly. He laughed awkwardly in the silence, "my hand slipped."

Aoko looked particularly stunned because the great Kuroba Kaito would never make a mistake like that doing a back handspring he'd done a million times before. He felt the blood run slowly down his arm and he hoped it didn't soak through to his uniform.

He retained the control over his senses so his eyes wouldn't change and he chuckled again, "I'll go get checked by the nurse."

"Yeah..." Aoko nodded slowly and everyone watched him grab his bag and scurry out of the room.

He decided to run home instead of getting a ride and was at the Kuroba manor within a few minutes with his speed. He stepped inside and was greeted by a less than surprised Jii at the entrance.

"Bocchama, I would have picked you up," Jii bowed as he wiped his hands on a tea towel.

"It's alright Jii-chan. I was careless and reopened my wounds."

"Yes, come to the kitchen and I will patch them up for you." Jii left him in the genkan and he removed his shoes and began to unbutton his jacket as he made his way to the kitchen.

He was surprised to see his little ward with his back to him at the bar table set up in the kitchen. "Tantei-kun," he greeted and watched as those tiny shoulders jerked in surprise.

"KID," he greeted in response.

"Kaito," the magician reminded, "I can't have you spouting off my identity to people who may come to visit."

"My apologies, Kuroba-san," Conan gave him an infuriating smirk.

"What are you doing down here?" He looked at the sling that covered the boy's arm and thought that he would have to try to heal it more after the detective had gone to sleep.

"I didn't want to stay cooped up in that bed so Jii-chan allowed me to accompany him while he cooked," Conan replied as Kaito sat at the table. Kaito noticed the dark circles under the boy's eyes and the lack of awareness in his usually sharp irises. The pill he took was a strong one and he still should have been out cold.

"If you're wondering why your pill wasn't as long-lasting as you thought, my multiple experiences with Haibara's antidotes have caused my body to be immune to many things at this point." Conan met his eyes and Kaito smirked.

"Ahh, yes, I figured that was the case. I thought you might sleep for longer, at least until I returned home." Kaito crossed his arms.

Conan's gaze flickered to his school uniform before meeting his eyes again, "you're home now aren't you?"

Jii walked in with the first aid kit and instructed Kaito to remove his school jacket and shirt. Conan looked away from the bare-chested thief and Kaito noticed the faint blush that adjoined his cheeks.

He watched as Jii cleaned the blood from his arm before he pulled the bandage away from the opened wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked but he was definitely feeling the effects of the blood loss. He closed his eyes and thought about the reward of his patience. He was hyperaware of the boy sitting in front of him and didn't think he would be able to resist if he didn't have the training he did.

Jii reapplied the gauze and rewrapped his shoulder. "Finished, bocchama."

"Thank you, Jii-chan," Kaito said softly.

"I will take your shirt and jacket for washing." Jii took his bloodied clothes and left him in silence with his small ward.

"Meitantei-"

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Conan interrupted.

"You've been here only a night and you act as though you've been here for years." Kaito chuckled.

"Ran is probably worried," Conan muttered, and Kaito's face darkened, "I want to at least tell her where I am."

"I've already informed the police that you've been rescued," Kaito shrugged, "but if you must know, it would be best if you stay here until your arm heals. The anticoagulant venom hasn't left your system yet and it still has the possibility of killing you."

"Anticoagulant, huh?" Conan lost focus again before he came back, "venom from the knife?"

"Not a knife," Kaito stood and took his ward into his arms carefully avoiding his sling, "that Snake's venom in his claws has anticoagulative properties and entered your bloodstream when he shredded your arm." Conan struggled weakly against his captor and Kaito chuckled at his pathetic attempts to escape. "Relax, I'm only taking you back to the room so you can go back to sleep."

"Put me down," Conan pressed his kid elbow into Kaito's bare chest, "I can walk on my own."

Kaito laughed again as he walked up the stairs, "I know but it's more fun to carry you and watch you struggle." He entered the guest room the little boy was staying in and by the time he laid him down on the bed, he was out cold.

Kaito was careful of his arm as he tucked the little detective under the sheets. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the bandages that kept his arm contained and closed his eyes. It was dangerous for him to be healing while he was slowly losing it to his hunger and although he felt the need to monopolize Conan longer, he couldn't stand to see the boy in pain from such a wound on his arm.

Blood cells and skin cells rejoined and closed the skin over the muscle. Just a little at a time, Kaito thought to himself.

He went to his room and collapsed on the bed. "It's going to be a long night."

Every day, Kaito woke up for school, got dressed, teased his Shin-chan who liked to sleep in for as long as he could, which wasn't surprising since he was constantly on painkillers, went to school, annoyed his classmates, went home, teased his Shin-chan some more, who was staying awake for longer now, ate dinner, waited for his Shin-chan to fall asleep, tucked him in, healed his arm, and went to bed only to wake up and do it all over again. It wasn't intentional for him to ignore his health, and he wasn't thinking about it overall but the ever so aware detective he was taking care of noticed it.

"KID-san," the sudden voice brought Kaito out from his exhaustion induced daydream and he lifted his head from his chin to look at his ward.

"Meitantei?"

Conan glared at him, eyes narrowed, mouth pursed, "you look like hell, idiot."

Kaito chuckled, "I suppose I haven't taken a look in the mirror to know that."

Conan clicked his tongue, "you fuss at me to take care of myself but you aren't doing the same."

Kaito smiled, "are you worried about me, Tantei-kun?"

"It would just be bothersome if you dropped dead."

Kaito stood up from the table and gave his ward a grin, "I'm fine Tantei-kun, so quit worrying."

He met Jii in the foyer with a bag of blood so delicately stolen from the hospital. He brushed it off and trudged up the stairs, the exhaustion weighing his body down. He ignored the constant burn of his throat and the uncomfortable heat that ravaged his body.

His shoulder injury had yet to heal, he knew, and he should have taken the blood but something that felt like betrayal pulled inside of him. He went into his room and sprawled across his bed, sleep coming to him almost immediately.

It was a sound. Heavy breathing, a whimper. Kaito could hear it in his unconscious. He shifted but he could still hear it. His throat was dry as he sat up and rubbed his face. He opened his door and was surprised to see his ward wandering the hall.

"Tantei-kun?"

The boy's body seized up and he turned to look at him. Even in the dark, Kaito could see the tremble of his shoulders and he leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

There was a hesitation but finally, Conan responded, "I felt anxious. It...wasn't a good dream..." The detective was embarrassed to admit he had a nightmare at his age but he still couldn't help but to feel nervous.

"Ah, a nightmare," Kaito wasn't laughing at him but the thief still thought it was cute, "was it the warehouse?"

Conan nodded hesitantly, and Kaito smiled, "they kept you in the dark all that time, it's alright to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," Conan responded with irritation.

What are you afraid of then?"

Another hesitation, "the eyes, they were glowing red," Conan gripped his hair in frustration, "it's all I see when I close my eyes."

Kaito stepped forward and knelt down to the small boy's height, "look at me."

He captured a gaze and he allowed the hunger to seep through his senses. He watched as Conan's face contoured into fear and he gripped the boy's good hand as he moved away.

"Tantei-kun, do you fear me?" He didn't receive an answer and he tried again, "have I given you any reason to be afraid of me?"

Finally, Conan shook his head and Kaito grinned and his fangs glimmered in the darkness, "not all vampires are bad."

"You're one of them?" Conan's voice was small and Kaito pulled him into a tight embrace.

He was careful of the boy's arm but even without looking he knew it was almost completely healed.

"I am one of me, Shin-chin," Conan grunted at the nickname and Kaito chuckled, "but I am not them. I would never hurt you."

"How can I trust you?" Conan muttered and Kaito pulled back to get a good look at the detective's face.

"I'm a thief, can you really trust me at all?" Conan frowned at him and Kaito leaned back, and his arms fell away from the detective, "it all depends on how much faith you have in me."

Conan gave a thoughtful look and finally looked back at Kaito, "well, I suppose if I've stayed here this long, I'd have to have some semblance of trust for you."

"As if you could leave anyway," Kaito chuckled with just a hint of possessiveness laced in his voice.

Conan stared at Kaito's eyes, and the swirling red of hunger hypnotized him. "My arm," Conan mumbled, "it's healing faster than humanly possible."

"Oh, you noticed?" Kaito blinked and the trance they were both in dissipated.

"How could I not? It is my arm." Conan looked away and Kaito took some deep breaths.

"I suppose."

"Why are you healing me? However, you're doing it." Conan frowned.

Kaito chuckled, "it's merely magic Shin-chan."

"I don't believe that," Conan turned away, "and I'm going back to bed."

"You can always come sleep with me if you get scared again!" Kaito grinned and Conan spluttered.

"In your dreams, thief!"

Kaito watched the boy run away and he smirked as he went back into his room. It was just another baby step forward.


	3. You and I

Maboroshi  
You and I

* * *

"You can't possibly dream that you'll keep me here forever!"

Kaito sat with the plainest face he could muster as he listened to his ward shout at him about how he had school, his friends were probably worried about him, and Ran. The magician twitched every time the detective mentioned her name. He knew the feelings Shinichi had toward the girl and he couldn't deny that he was jealous.

"Are they really your friends Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi paused at Kaito's question, "what?"

"Are they really your friends?"

"What are you saying? Of course they are."

"But if they were truly your friends, surely you could tell them your little secret?"

"Of course I can't do that! They- they could never handle it."

"Then they couldn't possibly be your friends."

"That logic doesn't make any sense," Shinichi retorted, "just because I can't tell them doesn't mean they can't be my friends. You don't go around telling your friends that you're Kaitou Kid, do you?"

"I told you," Kaito gave him an infuriating grin.

"You did not 'tell me' that you are Kaitou Kid, you showed me," Shinichi denied, "and we are not friends."

"Meitantei, my feelings are hurt," Kaito feigned a devastated face and Shinichi deadpanned.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Fine," Kaito sighed exasperatedly, "give me a few days."

"A few days?" Shinichi watched the magician stand and walk away. The boy detective stood dumbfounded as he was left alone in the middle of the room.

Kaito hummed as he trotted down the hallway and suddenly broke out into a sudden burst of laughter. It was too much fun messing with the detective.

He pulled out his phone as he entered his room and collapsed on his bed. He was so hungry.

He dialed a number from the small detective's stolen phone and listen to it ring.

"Agasa residence."

Kaito grinned at the childish voice that answered the phone, "Ojou-chan."

There was a long pause, longer and more uncomfortable than Kaito had expected before a response came.

"Who is this?"

Kaito ignored her question, "still living the child's life I see. What's the name now? Ai-chan?"

"Why do you have Edogawa-kun's cell phone?"

"Ah, that is where you're wrong, I've made a mistake and grabbed the wrong phone and the number is that of one Kudo Shinichi."

There was another pause before a deep sigh was heard from the other side, "I don't have time for games, I will hang up."

"Sorry sorry," Kaito grinned, "games and tricks are a magician's best friend."

"Why did you call me, Kid-san?"

"Took you long enough."

"Do you take me for an idiot? Only your annoying presence would call me from Kudo-kun's phone."

"I'm offended."

"What do you want?"

"A temporary antidote, tonight."

"It's impossible," Haibara responded flatly.

"Make it possible."

There was some shuffling, "why?"

"I asked nicely. I'll even come pick it up from you."

"It's still impossible," Haibara replied, "there's no way I could finish the current antidote I'm working with now by tonight."

"You have older prototypes, don't you?"

"They will do more harm than good."

"I'll take responsibility."

Haibara sighed with irritation, "how will you take responsibility for a body that isn't yours?"

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"I do, and I won't let you put his life in danger for your own greed."

"I plan to return him to Beika in a few days. Either the antidote comes tonight or taking him back might slip my mind and I might decide to move away."

There was another pause, "he wouldn't let you."

"You don't know what I'm capable of, my dear," Kaito shot back, "I don't care if it works only for a few hours, you're a smart girl, come up with something. You have eight hours to decide."

Kaito hung up and clenched the phone in his hand. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

* * *

"Let me check your arm," Kaito said as he knelt on the floor in the guest room with Shinichi.

"It's about healed now," Shinichi watched Kaito slowly remove the bandages. He had decided it was useless to try and fight with the magician anymore because cooperating made the process go so much faster.

Kaito examined the wound. The skin had closed over but the area was still red and irritated where the wound was still partially open. He bent his head down and trailed his lips across the long cut. More of the redness disappeared and the skin covered over the open parts. "I'd say about two more nights of this and it should be completely healed."

He remembered two nights previous when he showed the boy how he healed and it alarmed the detective to see his skin mend together so quickly. Truth was, he was trying to stall as much as he could. He had the capability to finish healing the wound in one go but where was the fun in that?

"That means I can leave then right?" Shinichi asked and Kaito suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why are you so keen on leaving? Isn't it nice having a break?"

"This is imprisonment. You took my phone, you won't let me have a computer, you won't even let me watch television! It's driving me crazy!"

Kaito was quiet for a moment before he snapped his fingers and produced a thick book. He passed it over to Shinichi and the book visibly brightened at the title.

 _The Case Collection of Sherlock Holmes Vol. 1_

"I'm sorry, I should have given it to you from the beginning," Kaito scratched the back of his head, "will your bear with it for the next two days?"

The detective wasn't paying attention anymore but Kaito quickly took the book back and made it disappear.

"Wha-"

"Sorry, but you can't have it tonight," Kaito smiled, "if you go to sleep now, morning will come quickly." He couldn't have the boy awake when the girl came over.

"How could you show me something like that and take it away just as quickly?" Shinichi crossed his arms and Kaito held back a laugh.

"I'm sorry. It gives you something to look forward to. I can help you sleep if you'd like. It's better if you sleep for the night."

"How will you do that?"

"Virtually the same way I healed your arm. It's the limit of my current powers but it will help."

"The limit of your powers?"

Kaito smiled painfully as he sat on the bed, "my father, Kuroba Toichi, was the previous King of our kind. The powers of the King are passed down if the current king chooses to pass them on or if he dies." Kaito's eyes darkened, "unfortunately, I'm not yet of age and cannot inherit those powers until eighteen."

"Eighteen? Why then?"

Kaito shrugged, "it's just when it happens. I'm rather happy it's sooner than later."

Shinichi mumbled something and then a blush took over his face.

"Ehh? What was that?"

"I asked when your birthday is!" Shinichi averted his gaze.

Kaito grinned, "in two weeks on June 21."

Shinichi nodded and Kaito thought he might have been getting somewhere.

"For now, just sleep."

Shinichi crawled under the covers and Kaito put a hand to his forehead. Within a moment, the boy's blue eyes closed and he was soundly sleeping.

Kaito stared down at him and smiled thinly, "so trusting, aren't you?"

He turned the light out and left the room quietly. He checked his watch. Only thirty more minutes before time's up.

He trotted down the stairs and Jii was cleaning up the living room.

"Young master," Jii bowed.

"You should head to bed Jii-chan. When's the last time you've had a good rest?"

Jii looked at Kaito in surprise before he smiled. "I live to serve you, Young Master. It is my duty."

"If that is your duty to me, get some rest Jii-chan. It is unnecessary for you to push yourself so hard each and every day. I'll be fine for one night while you get decent sleep."

"If that is your wish, Young Master." Jii bowed once more and moved to climb the stairs when the doorbell rang.

Kaito glanced at his watch again. Twenty-five minutes to spare.

Jii went to the door and was shocked to see a little girl glaring up at him behind it. She stepped through the door and removed her shoes in the genkan.

"Where are your manners, Ojou-chan?"

Haibara snorted, "you don't deserve them."

"Jii-chan does," Kaito crossed his arms.

Haibara sighed and glanced back at the old man, "pardon the intrusion."

Jii-chan nodded and Haibara turned back to Kaito, "where is he?"

Do you have what I have asked of you?"

They stood in a staring match for a few moments before Haibara sighed and pulled out a small container. She handed it to him and he opened it to find one pill.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you Ojou-chan?"

"Not on the risk of Kudo-kun," she responded.

Kaito nodded and ushered her to follow him up the stairs.

"Have your instincts been suppressed with the age reversal?" He questioned casually.

"Fortunately. Somehow, I still have control of my power though," she responded just as easily.

He lead her to the room his ward slumbered in and opened the door. She rushed in and went to his bedside. Kaito watched her touch his face before she touched the bandage on his arm.

"What did you do to him?"

"Me?" Kaito scoffed, "I saved his life."

"What is this then?" She questioned.

"Anticoagulating venom. I've been healing it."

"Why haven't you completely healed it yet?" She questioned.

Kaito pursed his lips, "I can't." It was a slight lie but more of the truth.

She stared at him, long and hard before her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Your body is going into starvation."

"It's not something I want to admit," Kaito sighed.

Haibara gritted her teeth, "and you want to use him to sate your hunger."

"I want to remove the rest of the anticoagulant from his blood."

"Or so you tell yourself." Haibara snapped.

Kaito huffed, "I've allowed you your visiting time, isn't it about time you've returned? You have school in the morning don't you?"

"How do I know you won't keep him locked away here?"

"You said so yourself, he wouldn't allow that."

"But you'd find a way to make him concede?"

"If I truly wished it." Haibara glared at him and Kaito shrugged, "he'll be safely returned to Beika the day after tomorrow, thief's honor."

"There's no way that can be trusted."

Haibara moved away from the bed and ghosted past the magician, "Beika, the day after tomorrow." She paused by the door. "If you are going to bite him, do it after the antidote. Be aware though, the medicine in his bloodstream may potentially have adverse effects on your own body."

"I'll take it into consideration," Kaito nodded.

"Why him?" Haibara asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you pick Kudo-kun to be your mate?"

"You know it doesn't work like that, Ojou-chan."

"I just wish," she sighed, "it would have been someone else. Anyone else. He's been through so much."

"I know," Kaito said in understanding.

"Also," she glanced back at him, "that girl is looking for him."

She left with those words and Kaito couldn't stop the growl that rose in his throat.

* * *

"Otou-san! How long do I have to wait?" Ran slammed her hands on her father's desk and he rushed to catch a wobbly beer can.

"Calm down Ran!"

"We still don't have any information about Conan-kun's whereabouts! Didn't they say he had been rescued! Why has he not been returned to us?"

Mouri Kogorou glanced at his daughter as she stared at him with the most desperate face. He felt bad that he couldn't give her the information she wanted. "The police have given us as much information that they could, Ran, there's nothing more we can do."

"We're his legal guardians! Why can't they tell us where he's at?" She clenched her fists, "it's been almost three weeks since the kidnapping, and two since he was rescued, I just- I'm so worried about him."

Mouri hated when his daughter cried.

"Look, I will call Megure-keibu and see what else they know, okay?"

The girl nodded and left him to go to her room. She closed the door and sat down on her bed. A sigh left her mouth and her eye caught the photo of her and Shinichi at Tropical Land. She pulled out her phone, determined.

Kaito was surprised when a vibration began in his pocket. He glanced at his cell phone on the table before he glanced at the boy sitting across from him eating as he engrossed himself in his book.

He quickly grabbed his phone and stood, "excuse me Tantei-kun."

Shinichi hummed and Kaito pulled 'Shinichi's' cell phone from his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and his eyes darkened.

He flipped the cell open and put it to his ear.

"Shinichi?"

Kaito quietly cleared his throat before he answered in the teenage detective's voice as he trailed up the stairs, "Hey Ran, what's up?"

Kaito was surprised when she skipped the pleasantries and went straight into the situation involving Conan. She spouted out how angry she was that the police wouldn't tell her or her father anything, how rude the person keeping him captive was by not returning him to his family, and what she would do to him if he wasn't returned to them soon.

Kaito had nothing response to say to her and he really wished he could have kept the boy longer but he wouldn't go back on his word.

Finally, Kaito was able to get a word in, "hey, I get that you're upset but now's really not a good time."

"Oh." Everything seemed to stop on the other side of the line, "a case?"

"Yeah, I can't really talk about it but we'll talk later."

Kaito hung up before she could respond and a small smile lit up his face. He went through the cell phone before he found the number he was looking for.

He typed it his own phone and waited while it rang. He was surprised when the person picked up just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hi there! My name is Kuroba Kaito. This is Kudo Yukiko?"

"Kuroba? Oh, Kai-chan, Toichi's boy! How are you darling?" Kaito smiled at the antics of his ward's mother.

"I'm well ma'am, I hope you are the same?"

"Oh please, don't call me ma'am, you make me feel old," Yukiko chuckled a bit, "so to what do I owe this social call?"

"Yes well," Kaito allowed a mischievous grin to grace his face, "there is some information I assume might interest you..."

Shinichi had since moved to the living room when Kaito came down the stairs. The big book laid on his lap, supported by his good arm, and his eyes scanned the pages avidly.

"Shin-chan~" Kaito sang in Yukiko's voice and he chuckled when the boy's shoulders tensed, "so you aren't completely lost to the world."

"I hate you," Shinichi gave Kaito the most hateful glare before he turned back to the book.

"Take this," Kaito approached him with the capsule Haibara had given him and a glass of water.

"What is it?" Shinichi marked his book and popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with the water.

"Painkiller," Kaito lied smoothly. The magician stepped away from the boy and went into the kitchen. He pulled out stuff to make a sandwich. He listened to the telltale sound of the glass falling, and a muffled grunt, he continued to make the sandwich. He was glad he kept a pillow on the settee.

He finished the sandwich and cut it and only a few seconds later he heard the pained scream cut through the air.

He came out of the kitchen and glanced at the naked boy, no, teenager now sitting on the settee. He came around and Shinichi yelped as he tried to cover himself. Kaito chided himself for not thinking about the aftermath of the antidote and produced a blanket with the snap of his fingers.

He handed the blanket over and the detective took it to cover himself. Kaito sat the sandwich on the table and took a seat.

"You're oddly calm about this," Shinichi stared at him, bewildered.

"No no, Meitantei, I have a believable poker face," Kaito smirked and Shinichi shivered.

"What did you give me?" The detective questioned.

"I told you, it was a painkiller."

"What kind of painkiller?"

Kaito evaluated him as if seeing him for the first time and Shinichi averted his gaze, "w-what is it?"

"There are clothes you should be able to fit in the wardrobe in your room. I don't think we're that much different in size so it should be fine. I'm sure anything is better than being naked?" Kaito was confident in his ability to manipulate conversations but he didn't know how well it would work with the detective considering how adamant he could be. "Also, if you're going to shower, use the hall bathroom."

Shinichi went pink and nodded, "you're right. I'll go shower. But don't think I forgot! We'll talk properly when I have clothes on." The detective stood and stomped away and Kaito could hear his grumbles about idiot magicians and their trickery.

Kaito snorted and turned back to the sandwich on the table. He supposed he would eat it.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Kaito trailed up the stairs and the door to the hall bathroom opened. He swallowed when Shinichi stepped out in nothing but a towel, his hair dripping and water droplets cascaded down his bare chest. Kaito's eyes roamed across his bare torso and Shinichi finally noticed him.

Kaito had a few moments to think if he really wanted to put the detective through it, bring him into something he would never be able to escape but the sweet scent of his skin and the fresh scent of the soap and shampoo he used sent his mind into overdrive. His body moved on its own and he was in front of the detective in a flash. The magician pressed his body against the detective's bare skin, and his clothes lapped up the excess water from the shower. He inhaled deeply and shuddered at the high it brought to him.

"Kuroba, what are you-" he voice trailed away when he saw the magician's eyes, a deep, glowing violet and it was ethereal. He was mesmerized by the color and he unconsciously leaned toward the charm.

Kaito leaned forward also and somewhere in the back of his mind he regretted charming the detective but he couldn't help it. Hunger, instinct, and pure desire took over his body and he nudged a knee between the detective's legs. He pulled the pliant body closer and brought his lips a hairsbreadth away from Shinichi's, only for a moment, to feel the shallow breath ghost over his lips, and the decision was made for him.

Their lips touched, slowly, tantalizingly slow, and Kaito smiled. Shinichi moved against him and he swallowed the gasp that came from those beautiful lips at the friction. The detective's hands came up and Kaito was prepared for them to push him away but they merely gripped his shirt and just barely pulled him closer. It was the smallest nudge but Kaito felt it and it was all he needed.

His tongue flicked out and he expertly pulled the detective further into the kiss and deft hands touched bare skin like it was spun glass. Shinichi shivered and his breath hitched as Kaito broke the kiss and trailed his lips down his throat, and left kiss marks that followed the path.

Poised exactly where he wanted to be, Kaito wrapped his arms around the detective and sank his fangs in the taut flesh of the detective's shoulder.

* * *

It's my birthday again! Sorry I've taken so long with this but here you go! I'll most likely edit it soon but I hope you enjoy it!


	4. The Reason

Maboroshi

The Reason

* * *

"Kuro-uhn" Shinichi's voice cut off in a gasp and his hands came up to tangle in Kaito's hair. The feeling that radiated through his body was intense and he didn't have any logical explanation for it.

Kaito's arm wrapped around his back and pulled him closer as he took another slow swallow. Shinichi's head went back and Kaito had to struggle to keep his eyes open. He knew that if he closed his eyes, he would definitely lose control.

Shinichi was impossibly hard and rubbed against his leg like a dog in heat. A breathy moan escaped his mouth when Kaito reached between them and began to work him in his hand.

The magician took his last mouthful and licked over his puncture wounds. His tongue trailed back up the detective's neck and he met Shinichi in another kiss. He savoured the taste of the detective's tongue on his and the lingering taste of the blood that aroused him to no end.

He swallowed Shinichi's cries as he came and he shivered. Shinichi fell apart in his arms, his towel since separated from his waist and laid on the floor.

After a few moments, Shinichi's hands left his hair and came up to his chest. The detective pushed at the magician and Kaito didn't try to hold onto him. Shinichi reached down to pick up his towel and walked away from Kaito quietly as he wrapped it back around his waist. Kaito brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers and watched as the detective went into his room and shut the door, not once looking back at him.

* * *

Kaito tapped his fingers on his desk as he looked out of the window, disinterested in the world around him.

His classmates were on edge waiting for his next prank and didn't relax in case he felt the need to pull it when they let their guard down. Even his teachers couldn't concentrate on teaching because they were awaiting something big from their prankster pupil.

Alas, the school day passed and the final bell rang with barely a word from Kuroba Kaito.

"Bakaito?" Aoko was met with a devastating glare from the magician and she took a step back, "what's your problem today?"

"What are you talking about Ahouko?" Kaito sighed as he gathered his bag and stood.

"You've been frightfully quiet today," Aoko put her hands on her hips. "Are you sick?"

Kaito looked down at her before he gave her a blinding smile, "I guess I am feeling a bit down. I'm going to head home first."

He passed her and she frowned, "Kaito you've been acting strangely for these past few days."

Kaito smiled over his shoulder before he disappeared from her sight.

Jii-chan was waiting for him like normal. He sidled into the backseat and Jii drove off. His mask slid off of his face and his irritation shone through. "How is he?"

"He has not left the room today," Jii-chan responded as he turned a corner, "the antidote has worn off and he returned to his child body."

"Thank you for keeping watch Jii-chan." Kaito's lips upturned slightly.

Jii nodded as they pulled up to the house. "Young master, what are you planning?"

"Today, I'll be returning Conan-kun home."

Jii looked at him in surprise through the mirror, "why, young master?"

"I made a promise," Kaito sighed as he opened the door.

He hesitated as he approached the room Conan stayed in. He didn't know how the boy would react but he knocked anyway. He opened the door without an answer and Conan was sitting on the bed, the Sherlock Holmes book on his lap. He leaned on the door frame, "did you finish?"

The boy nodded, "do you have the next one?"

"Do you want it?" Kaito walked to him slowly.

"If you'll give it to me," Conan met his eyes as Kaito knelt in front of him.

"Stay here," Kaito held his hands, "with me."

Conan pulled a hand away and touched the puncture wounds on his neck, "why did you bite me?"

"You were so tempting," Kaito admitted, "I don't know what came over me. I just had to have you."

"And now you want me to remain under your thumb?" Conan shook his head, "I can't stay here."

"Yes, I know," Kaito sighed, "but I won't stop trying."

Conan was surprised when Kaito's grip on his wrist tightened and a hand was pressed to his forehead.

Kaito's glowing violet irises was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"-do-kun. Kudo-kun!"

Conan gasped and shot up. The motion made him dizzy and a hand pushed him to lay back down.

"Relax Kudo-kun," Conan finally focused on the figure next to him and blinked a few times.

"Haibara?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Wha- how did I get here? I was-" he pressed a hand to his face as his head throbbed.

"You've been missing for weeks Kudo-kun."

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"You were brought here by-" she paused and frowned at him, "you don't remember?"

"No..." he closed his eyes and his head throbbed again, "I remember being kidnapped but, the rest is a blur. I must have hit my head. How did I get out?"

Haibara sighed and shook her head, "you know Kudo-kun, I'm not sure. No one knows anything, and if you can't remember, I guess the trail ends there." She placed two pills by the water on the table beside him.

"What are those?" He asked as he cracked an eye open and had a weird sense of deja vu.

"Painkillers, it will help with your headache." She replied, "rest some more, I will check on you later." He watched her as she left the room and popped the pills into his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Agasa questioned as Haibara entered the kitchen.

"He just woke up but I gave him a pain reliever and a sleeping pill. I can't have him wandering around yet."

"I still shouldn't call Ran-chan yet?"

"No," she replied as she picked up the phone, "I have a different call to make."

"You tampered with his memories," she immediately dug into the person on the other line when they picked up.

"Ojou-chan," was the drawn-out response she received, "hello to you as well."

"Don't screw with me Kid," she growled.

"Ooh, touchy are we?" Kaito laughed on the other side. "Yes, I erased his memory of his time here with me, and the time he was in captivity as well to an extent."

"Why?" She asked, the phone creaking under the force of her grip.

"Why not? Don't you think it's better that he doesn't have that traumatic experience?"

"You had no right to mess with his head," she snapped.

"Perhaps, but there's nothing to do now." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, there's nothing I can do now. Is it really worth it to give him back those memories?"

"I will if I have to." She growled and Kaito chuckled.

"Yes, such an irritating ability you have. Altering the minds of whom you wish. If they are taken for a reason, they should not be returned. Do me a favor, don't try to return his memories to him. I will be the one to do it when the time comes and," Haibara shivered as Kaito's voice became dark, "don't send him back to the girl."

"I'll be the one to decide that," she frowned.

"I suppose." He was met with a harsh click as she hung up and he snickered again.

"Bocchama, was it really wise to return the young Shinichi back to Beika?" Jii asked from his side.

"It's nothing to worry about Jii-chan," Kaito smirked, "he will definitely return to me soon enough."

"How do you know?"

"I have given to him some incentive to do so, that's all."

* * *

Just as Kaito predicted, the little detective came to his heist the next night, the calling card he left sent a personal invitation to the boy. They confronted each other on the roof as they always did, the task force left behind in the complex web of traps he set up. They would be a while and he would take advantage of the time that he had.

"It's good to see you again, Tantei-kun."

Conan froze, his face morphing into one of confusion before he regained himself and a cool smirk slipped back onto his face. "You're slacking KID, the traps were too easy."

"Did you think that maybe they were set up to be that way? Maybe I wanted only you to make it up here easily?"

Conan frowned as he stared up at Kaito, "why would you do something like that?"

Kaito jumped down from his perch and landed next to the small detective, "why? There are so many questions aren't there?"

Conan took a step back away from the thief but Kaito didn't let him go far. He gripped the detective's wrist and gave him a smirk, "Why would you do that? Where am I? Who are you?" Kaito pulled the boy closer and whispered into his ear, "What should I call you?"

Conan's eyes widened drastically, "y-you-"

"Do you perhaps remember what my response was to that innocent question of yours?"

"Ku-Kuroba Kaito." Conan shut his eyes tightly as his head throbbed.

"Yes, that is the unfortunate side effect of trying to fight my power," Kaito chuckled as he stroked Conan's hair, "it may give you a hellish headache."

"What are you saying?" Conan sighed as the throb subsided.

"I took the memories of your time with me, I didn't want you to come looking for me until the time was right. Would you like me to return them to you?"

Conan stared right into his eyes and Kaito tilted his head innocently, but then the sound of footsteps quickening toward them broke apart the moment.

"On this same rooftop, at the same time, tomorrow night, I will be here waiting for your answer," Kaito then leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the small detective's lips and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Nakamori's team barged through the door and the little boy stared at the empty spot before him in surprise as he touched his lips.

The next night, Conan turned as he heard the thief land on the roof of the building the heist was held in the night before.

"You're early," Kaito commented lightly, "excited?"

Conan huffed as he turned his head away but Kaito could see the blush on his cheeks, "you told me you took something from me. I want it back that's all."

"Is that so?" Kaito approached the little boy and Conan looked up at him.

"And you left me with a lot of questions last night. I want answers."

* * *

Kaito landed on the ground with the boy in his arms. He put him down and changed his clothes with a snap of his fingers.

"So I take it, you know who I am?" Conan asked and Kaito chuckled.

"When we get to where we're going, I'll have an answer to every question you have."

Conan nodded and Kaito packed away all his stuff carefully as to not set off any smoke or glitter bombs. The glitter was so hard to get off and even harder to explain when he was caught with it coming off of him.

He picked up his duffel and held out his hand for Conan to take. The boy raised an eyebrow at him and Kaito did as well. "Come on Tantei-kun, make it believable."

Conan sighed and took Kaito's hand and they walked out of the alley toward the car where Jii was waiting, unaware of the surprised pair of eyes watching them.

Kaito slid into the car after Conan and he patted Conan's head before curving his hand behind the boy's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to take a little nap, I'll wake you when we get there."

"Wha-" Conan didn't get a chance to finish as he lost consciousness and Kaito laid him down across the seat.

"Go ahead," Kaito nodded.

"Yes, Young Master." Jii began driving and Kaito stroked Conan's hair as he returned his memories.

They arrived back to the Kuroba Manor and Kaito brought Conan in and put him up in the guest room he was in before. He sat down and shook the boy awake gently.

"We're here already?" Conan muttered as he sat up and Kaito chuckled.

"Yes, we're here already. How do you feel?"

"My head doesn't hurt so bad anymore."

"Yes, I'm sorry for taking your memories as I did. I didn't know how you would react when I decided to take you back."

Conan went silent and then he looked at Kaito with fierce eyes, "why did you kiss me?"

"Come now Meitantei," Kaito tisked, "it's not the first time now is it?" A blush formed on the detective's cheeks and Kaito chuckled again, "don't be so embarrassed."

Conan looked at his hands, "so what now?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Conan looked up at the thief curiously, and Kaito leaned forward.

"Become a vampire."

* * *

I hope I left you with some questions of your own?


	5. Thus it Begins

Maboroshi

Thus it Begins

* * *

Kaito watched the little boy's eyes become wide as saucers before they lowered into a glare, "of all the ideas you could have given me, that's your best one?"

"It's the one that would make the most sense."

"In what way?" Conan threw up his hands.

"When you become a vampire, your body regenerates with completely new cells which may reset what the poison did to you."

"May?"

"There hasn't really been any cases with turning someone whose body shrank because of a poison that was supposed to kill them. I can't give you an estimate on if it works or not.

"Ha ha," Conan replied sarcastically.

"I mean there's nothing more you can really lose."

"Except my humanity and that's a big thing."

"I'm not expecting an answer right away but it's something to think about. If you really want to get your body back, you'll try anything, won't you?"

The boy went silent and then he nodded, "I'll think about it."

They fell into silence again before Conan asked, "so, why are you pursuing me?" Kaito raised an eyebrow and Conan frowned, "since you rescued me, you've been pursuing. You kissed me, you've asked me to stay here with you, you left me that provocative heist note, why?"

"I want you to be mine," Kaito replied simply.

"But why?" Conan asked exasperatedly.

Kaito sighed finally, "vampires are creatures that are compelled by nature and instinct. Well, our instincts tell us to take a mate, someone who will remain beside us as a control for our urges, as well as someone to love and hold close. They are usually there to ground our abilities and sate our thirst as mates usually have a blood taste that you will never get tired of. For normal vampires, they usually choose their own mates unless they get the chance to encounter the mate that their vampire nature claims is perfection. However, for higher ranks noble vampires and royalty, we don't get that choice. Nature will choose our perfect mates and if we don't take that person as a mate, we will die." The magician ran a hand through his messy hair, "it's why you were kidnapped. Nature has shown that you are my intended mate. Those people that kidnapped you wanted to use you as bait to get to me. The Kuroba's are the last royal vampire line. A bloodline of old magic more powerful than all vampires. Every vampire will kneel at our feet if we wished it and there's no one who doesn't want that kind of power."

"They would have been better off killing me then right? Why wouldn't they?"

"Because they still need me alive. Remember I told you before? I will inherit the powers of the king when I turn 18? If I die before then, there will be no heir to accept those powers. If that happens, the powers will cease to exist. Those bad guys don't want that, and that's probably why they allowed me to retrieve you so easily. It was their warning to me that they knew who I was and that they are hanging your life over my head. They need me alive in order to inherit the powers and then they will most likely come after me and try to kill me."

"The crown will go to the one who fells the king?"

"Exactly," Kaito smiled.

"But Kuroba Toichi died in a fire, right? Was that caused by the people who are after you?"

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking. The fire was caused by them but they didn't know he had a son. Any heir is an automatic recipient of the powers in the death of the king regardless of which vampire ended his life."

"How did they know about me in the first place?"

"It was my own carelessness. I had begun to show you so much attention at my heists, I didn't think about the consequences of my decision. This is a dangerous group of people that will find any weakness they can use. They figured out on their own that you had been marked by me."

They fell into another silence as they both processed what was said.

"So then," Conan sighed, "what is this about being your mate?"

 _Hook baited._

Kaito smiled, "I realized it at the clock tower. Although I hadn't been closer to you, when I saw you hanging out of that helicopter, I felt a rush I hadn't felt before. I wanted to come look for you when I heard Kudo Shinichi went missing but then I met you as you are now when I was going after the Black Star. I couldn't pursue you as I was without becoming suspicious so I waited and I've been waiting for a long time. I didn't know how else to approach you but I knew I had to do something before my birthday. Then, I heard that you had been kidnapped. The situation wasn't the best in terms of me getting to explain all of this to you but here we are now." The magician sighed, "it's a lot for me to throw onto you, I'm sorry. As of this moment, I just want you to know my intentions and give you time to think about your decision. I'd understand, even if you don't agree, but my life is in your hands."

They locked eyes and Conan sighed again, "so if I don't agree to become your mate-"

"-I will die, yes."

The silence that filled the room after was incredibly uncomfortable.

"This is a horrible position I've been put into."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to throw this on you like this but I won't force you to do anything this displeases you. If you can't handle the thought of being my lover," Kaito held back a smirk as a blush consumed the boy's face, "I will give up."

"You don't even know me," Conan said quietly.

"Perhaps I don't, but I know what kind of feeling you give to me and if you give me a chance," Kaito stroked the boy's hair, "I can learn to love you."

"You know how weird this is, right?" Conan chuckled after a moment of silence.

"I just have to keep reminding myself that we are the same age," Kaito laughed as well. The magician stood up then, "stay here for the night. I'll take you back tomorrow."

"Kuroba," Kaito looked at the little detective, "how long do I have to decide?"

"My birthday is in two weeks," his face became serious then, "after that, my body will begin to deteriorate as my vampire nature rebels without a mate. I will go into starvation and I will try to get blood from any moving thing but my body will never be satisfied without yours, and then after a month of this painful havoc on my body, my vampire nature will begin to suffocate me and for failing to find my mate and I will die."

Conan stared down at the sheets wide-eyed and Kaito laughed, "it was the stories I was told as a child. Who knows if they're true or not."

Conan nodded and Kaito patted his head, "don't fret too much, Meitantei. We've got time. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kaito closed the door to the boy's room and a smirk played at his lips.

 _Line in._

The next morning, a Saturday, Conan padded into the kitchen and Kaito took in his disheveled appearance and tired eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really," the boy responded as he climbed up onto the seat and Jii came over with a plate of food.

They ate in silence and then Kaito stretched, "ready to head back?"

Conan nodded, "Kuroba?"

Kaito tilted his head, "yes, Tantei-kun?"

The boy paused before he sighed, "it's nothing, nevermind."

"What, figuring out a suitable confession?"

Conan pursed his lips and Kaito gave him an infuriating grin, "come on, I'll take you back."

"We're going in the car?"

"Nah, we'll take the bike today."

"You have one of those?" The boy seemed to get incredibly excited and Kaito grinned.

"Yeah, do you want to go bathe before we leave?"

The boy seemed to hesitate and Kaito remembered how he ambushed him as soon as he came out of the shower the last time, "no, I'll shower at the professor's."

"There's a toothbrush up there then. Go ahead, I have to grab a few things."

The boy ran up the stairs and Kaito sighed. The possessiveness was already beginning to set in. He wanted the detective's attention on him and only him. He couldn't interfere with the boy's decision to confess his feelings for Ran and although he felt he had nothing to fear because the kid was giving up his freedom and, at some point, his humanity to not only save Kaito from his untimely death but to return to his original body as well.

"If it works," Kaito mumbled as he searched for his bike keys.

"Young Master," Kaito looked at Jii who held up the keys for his motorbike, "please take care on the road."

"Thanks, Jii-chan," Kaito smiled as he took his keys and Conan entered the genkan.

"Ready?" He asked the little boy and Conan nodded. They went out and Kaito straddled the motorcycle first before he assisted the boy behind him onto the bike. "Hold on tight."

"I know, I know." The boy said and wrapped his arms around his waist and Kaito grinned.

They took off and Kaito made sure he was hyperaware of the boy's presence on his back. He didn't want to lose him.

Kaito had the last minute decision to stop by an ice cream parlour and Conan was confused as they stopped. They were somewhere in between Ekoda and Beika which he hoped meant that he wouldn't run into Hakuba or Aoko anywhere.

"So we need to talk," Kaito began as they were seated in a booth. He ordered a triple chocolate sundae while his ward ordered a strawberry parfait.

"Perhaps, but is this really the place to do that?" The little boy asked as he glanced around the cute little shop.

"Go on a date with me," Kaito said quietly enough so only the boy would hear.

Conan choked and coughed as he dropped his spoon. Kaito smiled in amusement as the boy glared at him.

"I mean, if you think about it, it's the best course of action, isn't it? I told you already, I know how I feel about you, but when it comes to you, it may take more time for you to develop feelings for me as well. If you do at all." The boy blushed deeply and Kaito took another bite of his ice cream, "if anything, with you accepting to give yourself with me, it would be easier if you did come to love me. It doesn't have to happen all at once of course, but go out with me." The magician grinned, "I might surprise you."

Conan coughed nervously and looked down. Kaito knew the boy was processing the situation and well as his current feelings. Finally, he sighed, "okay, I have no complaints."

"Great! I'll let you know when."

They finished their treats and mounted back on the bike toward Beika.

Kaito made his stop at the Professor's house and turned off the ignition. Conan jumped off the bike first and Kaito put on the kickstand and knelt down.

Conan looked away uncomfortably and Kaito smiled. He pulled the boy close and kissed his cheek before standing. "It was fun, Tantei-kun."

Conan blushed and put a hand to his cheek. The magician chuckled as he put his helmet back on, "stay out of trouble Tantei-kun. I'll call you."

The small detective watched the thief drive away and turn a corner before he walked inside the professor's house.


	6. Nothing But Time

Maboroshi  
Nothing but Time

* * *

 _"I'll call you."_

It had been one week since Conan heard those words from the magician. He didn't think anything of it but he jumped every time his phone rang. He was somewhat disappointed he hadn't heard anything from the thief even though he had boldly confessed that he had feelings for him.

He'd had plenty of time to think about his feelings about the magician, all that he said, and the impossible thing he'd asked for. He blushed thinking about it. He didn't even know how he would confess his feelings to Ran and now he had to do that and give himself away to the magician. It was unfair.

"Conan-kun! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Ran-nee-chan!"

He returned to the detective agency the day Kaito dropped him off. Ran was waiting at the professor's house worried because she hadn't heard anything about him being returned. She swore she saw him get into a car with a man who looked like Shinichi and she questioned him about it but he merely laughed nervously and said she must have been seeing things. She took him home that day and he had been kept inside since; Ran too afraid to let him out of the house.

The kids came to see him after the second day and brought all of the homework he missed. Being bored and stuck at home, it only took a few hours to complete the basic algebra, elementary science, and English work, and then he was bored again.

His mother called a few times but he ignored her. He wasn't in the mood to explain his current situation. He felt like an abandoned mistress waiting for her lover to call to tell her when they could be together. He sighed again as he watched the cars go by and the people out walking, wishing he could be one of them.

"Conan-kun! I'm back!" He jumped up from his place and Ran opened the door and Sonoko was there as well.

"Ah, the detective brat is still at home? No school again?" Conan frowned at her but Ran was holding something.

"What's that, Ran-nee-chan?"

"Oh this was at the foot of the stairs, it is addressed to you."

Conan took the package and ripped off some of the paper. He paused as he saw the partial gold lettering that said Vol. 2 and the two girls looked at him curiously.

He covered up what he ripped and grinned at them, "thank you for bringing me this!" He ran out to the upstairs and shut the door to the room he and Kogorou shared.

He finished ripping off the paper in the room and he couldn't help the smile the rose to his face.

 _The Case Collection of Sherlock Holmes Vol. 2_

He pulled the book out and a note card fell out.

 _My dear detective,_

 _You seemed bored and I remember I had forgotten to give it to you during your last visit. Please forgive my blunder. I know you won't put it down until you've finished it so come tell me about it when you're done._

He flipped the card and there was a riddle on the back.

 _On the day of the detective's mighty end_

 _When the hour of the dog falls asunder_

 _In the place where Sherlock resides_

 _This Modern Lupin will lay in wait to mend_

 _His mistakes with magic and wonder._

 _The path there is for the dove to decide_

Conan smirked at the riddle. On the day of the detective's mighty end, which if he calculated correctly, it took him two days to finish the first volume and if Kaito went based on that, in two days, when the hour of the dog falls asunder-

"Divides? Split in two," ah, that was it. The hour of the dog spanned from 7 pm to 9 pm so to split those times into two, the median was 8 pm. In the place where Sherlock resides, Baker Street, or phonetically in Japanese, Beika. In two days, at 8 pm in Beika, this modern Lupin will mend his mistakes in a place of magic and wonder. That line stumped him. Modern Lupin, the thief was obviously talking about himself, mend his mistakes, was he going to apologize? With magic and wonder. A magic show? But where?

The detective read through the note again. He guessed he would have to- wait. There was an overlook restaurant called Arsené in Beika in the Beika Center Building. And then there was the dove. He wasn't really expecting that a dove could lead him anywhere, could he?

Two days later, at 7 pm on the dot, Conan stood in the bedroom and stared at the dove that had flown in through the window. Kaito really expected him to follow a dove to his destination.

He'd finished the book as predicted earlier in the morning and he got himself ready for his so-called date with the magician.

He noticed the little rolled note attached to the little bird's leg and he took it.

"Dear Detective,

Michi has accepted the task of leading you to me. I'm pleased you were able to decode my note. I shall meet you at our final destination."

Conan snorted as the little bird cooed at him and he sighed, "lead the way Michi-chan."

The bird cooed and flew from the window and Conan snuck out of the room. The living room was empty and he remembered that Ran had agreed to go shopping with Sonoko. He tiptoed down the stairs and froze as he heard Kogorou's voice through the door to the agency. He listened to see if the man had heard him coming down the stairs but he was just yelling at the tv. He hastened his steps and exited onto the busy sidewalk. The dove flew over his head and he began his journey to the location of his date.

Keeping up with the little white dove in the sky was hard but he at least knew his way to the Beika Center Building. When he arrived, the little bird landed on the pavement in front of the door. He moved toward the bird and she flew through the automatic door when it opened. He followed her through the building until he reached the entrance to the restaurant. She disappeared inside and he was greeted by the maitre 'd.

"You must be the special guest. Please follow me."

He entered the dimly lit restaurant and he was led to a table on a raised platform. There was a stage in the large restaurant and the child watched interestedly as the lights went off and a large spotlight pointed toward the stage came on. The detective looked at his watch and the poof of smoke came as soon as the clock struck eight.

The boy watched the magician perform his tricks and his heart fluttered at the joy on his face. His grin was different than the grin he wore at his heists, this one was happy, passionate about the magic he was performing. He had nothing to worry about here, no psycho fans, no police officers or detectives trying to catch him, no snipers trying to kill him...

He looked over his shoulder out of the wide expanse of glass overlooking the bay just to make sure he was wrong about that, and he smiled and turned back to enjoy the rest of the show.

"So?" The boy jumped as the magician appeared at his table, "did you enjoy the show?"

"It was incredibly entertaining," Conan replied with a small smile, "there were a few tricks I couldn't figure out."

"Oh? Not even you, Meitantei?"

"You did well but I'll figure it out if I see it again," he brushed his fingers along the grain of the wood of the table, "thanks for inviting me."

"Well, of course, I said I'd take you on a date. I'm glad you were able to decipher my note." The magician waved his hand and a waiter came over with two main course dishes.

"Going all out are we?" Conan asked as he thanked the food.

Kaito snorted as he took a sip of water, "this is far from all out. If you want it though, I will definitely show you an all-out kind of date."

"No thanks, knowing you it will end up being something embarrassing and over the top."

"You think I'm embarrassing and over the top?" Kaito feigned a hurt look.

"I think you're far too visible for the things that you do. A normal thief steals under the cover of darkness, or maybe even the cover of light, and I must admit, you're extremely good at what you do," Conan scoffed in disgust, "but you draw so much attention to yourself. Can't you steal like a normal person?"

"Aww, but where's the fun in that?" Kaito snickered as he ate, "then I wouldn't be able to bully you or Hakuba anymore."

"That fact that you admit to the bullying is wrong," Conan shook his head.

"It's all out of love," Kaito teased.

"For Hakuba too?"

Kaito gagged and Conan chuckled, "ugh, don't put the thought in my mind."

The boy glanced at him, "do you know Hakuba personally?"

"We're in the same class," Kaito grumbled, "he has a theory about my identity but he doesn't have the proof he needs to catch me."

"Wow I can't believe you let someone get that close," Conan snorted as he polished off his plate.

"Close doesn't accurately describe it," Kaito pouted.

He made their plates disappear with the snap of his fingers and in their place, chocolate cakes rested.

"I still don't get it. The magic you produce for your shows, is it really just sleight of hand or is it your magic magic?"

"As a detective, shouldn't you be able to figure that out?" Kaito smirked as he took a bite of his cake, "but to answer your question, no, I cannot make things teleport from place to place with my 'magic magic' as you call it. The rest is a magician's secret of course. If you can't figure that much out, are you really a detective?"

Conan looked at him unimpressed and Kaito smiled, "sorry, that was insensitive huh?"

"Um, Kuroba-san?"

Conan watched interestedly as Kaito turned his head to the two ladies that approached their table. He noticed how the thief's body language changed and his face had tightened. It was barely noticeable but his smile wasn't genuine and seemed a bit forced but to the girls in front of him, it was his same charming smile.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" He asked as he produced two roses.

"We were wondering if we could get an autograph?" They giggled as they held out their notebooks.

"Well, but of course, my autograph is already there," Kaito smiled and they opened their notebooks in awe. His name was signed on the inside covers and they looked at him starry-eyed.

"How did you do that?"

He placed a finger on his lips with a grin, "a magician never reveals his secrets."

Conan snorted and Kaito gave him a smirk, "now ladies if you don't mind, I'm on a date."

The girls noticed Conan then and he waved nervously and they grinned at him.

"Is this your little brother Kuroba-san?"

Kaito chuckled, "something like that."

They thanked him as they skipped away, happy with their gifts.

Kaito excused himself as he went to finish the cleanup and he appeared in front of the boy with a smile only five minutes later.

"Done already?" Conan asked as he got down from his seat.

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to?"

"That's why I asked, I assumed it would be less than five minutes," the boy jabbed sarcastically.

"Wow Meitantei, payback for my earlier comment?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Conan hummed innocently.

They walked out of the center building and Conan looked around, "is Jii-chan around with the car?"

"Hmm, no. Did you want him to be?"

"How did you get here? How will you get home?"

"I'll fly, of course," Kaito smirked as he produced a black glider, "and if my company doesn't mind, I'll be a gentlemanly escort home as well."

Conan blinked before an amused smile took over his lips, "of course. For you, it's to be expected."

Kaito helped him onto his back and told him to hold on tightly as he climbed the emergency ladder to the roof of the building. The little boy didn't know what he expected when Kaito strapped them together and threw himself from the roof. He squeaked because he wasn't expecting it and he could feel the vibrations of Kaito's laughter in his chest after he opened the glider and they were soaring through the air.

Conan didn't have to pretend as he marveled at the view below him. He watched as they passed the buildings that sparkled in the darkness.

He was actually disappointed because they reached the agency so quickly. Kaito landed on the roof and unhooked the small detective from him and let him down.

"Thank you for accompanying me on this delightful night, Meitantei," Kaito bowed and Conan stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It was really nice," Conan smiled, "thank you. I'm glad I was able to see you in such a comfortable atmosphere."

Kaito knelt down to his level and tilted his chin just enough so that the light of the waxing gibbous reflected from his blue eyes. The boy looked away uncomfortably after only a moment and Kaito chuckled before he pressed a light kiss to Conan's forehead.

"Until next time, Meitantei."

When he looked back up, Kaito was gone. He looked around and sighed, "leave me to do the hard work of getting back down."

"Conan-kun! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Ran scolded him the moment he came through the door. A ladder had been conveniently placed on the side of the building to help him get down but it also meant he had to go in through the front door and face Ran's worried wrath.

He waved his arms as he tried to come up with an excuse and a card fell from his sleeve. He reached down to pick it up and read the text.

 _I figured you'd need this for your excuse._

On the back, another card was adhered with weak adhesive so it could be removed easily and on it, was the heist note, with a target, a time, written in code and the date which read June 20th.

"Are you listening, Conan-kun?"

"I'm sorry Ran-nee-chan," he apologized in his pitiful kid voice, "it was Kaitou KID. That package you gave me, it had a note addressed to me inside and he asked me to meet him. So I went and he gave me the heist note." He separated the two cards and handed her the heist note.

"Oh, Conan-kun, why didn't you say something? We could have taken the note to the police," she sighed.

"He said that if I did that he would have just taken the jewel and not returned it so I had to come alone. It's okay. I would rather that than he just steal it right? And," the boy looked down at the ground pitifully for good measure, "it's been so boring being stuck inside. I just wanted to go outside. I'm sorry for sneaking out."

"You should have told me at least, I was so worried about you," she hugged him tightly, "how about we go out together to the police station tomorrow to deliver the note?"

"Okay," Conan smiled and he wrapped his arms around her back, savoring it.

* * *

Yet another short chapter. Sorry .


	7. Interlude

Maboroshi

Interlude

It was the day before Kaitou KID's heist when Mouri Ran's phone rang. It was approximately seven in the evening and she was alone in the house. Her dad was out playing pachinko and Conan was at Professor Agasa's playing with Ai-chan. She figured he'd at least be safe there.

She looked at the caller ID and she got excited when it was Shinichi's name that popped up on her screen. She greeted him with a smile.

"Shinichi!"

 _"Hey Ran,"_ Shinichi's voice filtered through the phone.

"You sound funny, are you okay?" He laughed a bit and then she heard a sniff.

 _"Yeah, I'm getting over a cold,"_ the detective replied.

"You should take better care of yourself, you're always sick when I see you," she chided and he chuckled.

 _"Yeah, I'll try."_

"So? I'm not complaining but it's rare for you to call me first, is something wrong?"

There was silence before a deep sigh was heard on the other side, _"actually, Ran, there's something I want to tell you."_

 _x-x_

The next night after the police had deciphered the code, they found that the heist would be set at 23:50 and would last for only ten minutes. KID had even taunted them and said he would make it easy for him to be caught if they were smart and they had 10 minutes to do it.

Sonoko was in the crowd screaming and cheering and Ran was beside her, quiet.

"Ran! What's the matter?" Sonoko asked as she noticed her friend's pensive look, "you've been quiet all day."

"It's not something I can talk about now!" She shouted over the roar of the crowd.

 _x-x_

 _"I am a detective, Ran,"_ Shinichi's voice came through the phone, _"I seek the absolute truth in any situation, even if the truth is not something I want to hear. Although this is the case, I can never seem to apply those those same principles to myself."_

Her eyes widened as she listened to him speak, _"I have gone around and around with you, unable to speak the truth myself but I'm tired of doing that. It's time I became truthful."_

He paused and she heard him inhale deeply, _"I love you, Ran. Truthfully. I was not able to confess these emotions to you because I was never really sure of them myself but being in the situation I'm in, I am finally able to see things clearly. It's relieving."_

"Shinichi, I-"

 _"No, just listen,"_ the detective interrupted, _"I wanted to confess this to you because I had the intention of being with you. I saw myself marrying you, having a family with you, I never wanted to let you go. This is no longer the case."_

She inhaled sharply, and he sighed, _"this situation I'm in, it's dangerous, and truthfully, I may never get out of it. I don't want you to keep waiting for something that may never come. I don't want you to keep waiting for me. I know that it's unfair for me to do this to you but I need you to move on from me. This is my one request. I'm sorry Ran, for all of this."_

"Shinichi, you idiot!" She screamed into the phone, "this is stuff you tell me in person! And what do you mean? You're not coming back? Just what kind of danger are you in?" She gripped the phone tightly and a sob escaped her throat.

 _"Oi Ran, don't cry,"_ his voice was worried and full of pity.

"How could you say these things to me and then ask me to move on from you?"

 _"I'm sorry. I wanted you to know how important it is for you to know my feelings for you so that you could be at ease and know that I returned yours. Although I cannot act upon these emotions, you deserved to know."_

"Shinichi, please tell me what's going on! Why can't you come home? Please, if you're going to put me through this turmoil, please tell me what you're doing? If it's that case you've been working on, can't you give it to someone else to handle?" She grabbed her hair in frustration, "they don't need you there, you're needed here! There are people who love and miss you here!" Shinichi went silent on the other side and she sniffled, "please, Shinichi, just come home."

 _"I'm sorry Ran,"_ she could hear the smile in his voice, _"but I can't, and at this point, I don't know if I ever will."_

"Shinichi, please."

 _"For now, this is goodbye."_

"Shinichi!"

She heard the click and she choked on a sob.

 _x-x_

There was a moment of quiet as all of the lights in the surrounding area around the building hosting the target went dark and then a single light shone at the very top.

Small sparklers began to shoot out from the light and came down like glittering snow before disappearing into the atmosphere.

The people outside where in awe at the light show and Ran stared up at the sky as well but she was surprised when she felt tears run down her cheeks. She wiped her face and bit her lip. It was so beautiful.


End file.
